


Sealed With A Kiss

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, And the time they only had themselves to blame, CPR, M/M, Sex Pollen, True Love's Kiss, bedtime story, diversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: The five times circumstances forced John and Nuada to kiss, and the one time they took the hint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always start these saying how I'm more of a HB/John fangirl, but I don't think I can claim that anymore based on how many John/Nuada fics I've written. So, you know what? Team John/Nuada, ftw! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just wanted to play with them for a bit. And if someone wants to use some of my ideas for a third Hellboy movie, I'm more than willing to share. (Hint hint, Guillermo del Toro!)
> 
> Warnings: M/M, swearing, canon typical violence
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

1\. _True Love's Kiss to Wake the Sleeping Prince_

"You want me to _what_?!" John yelped, staring at Abe with eyes the size of dinner plates. His friend had folded his hands in his lap, looking for all the world like he was completely comfortable with this conversation. If not for his trained eye and his experience with Abe's subtle moods, John wouldn't have seen the nervous flair of his friend's gills. Nor would he have read the tension in the sapien's posture, but time and training had given him enough insight to see his friend's discomfort. It tempered his shock slightly, dulling the sharp edge of it as he tried to process what was being asked of him. 

"I know it seems odd, John. If not for the sheer amount of instances in my books detailing this course of action, I would be given pause to try it as well. However, this seems to be the appropriate course of action." Abe reached out tentatively, setting a hand on the agent's suit clad arm. "I would not ask if it were any other situation, but there seems to be no other way to wake Princess Nuala."

John blew a breath out between his pursed lips. He knew how important Nuala was to Abe. The sapien had spoken of almost nothing but the princess since his return to the bureau. It was amazing that Commander Clarke, Manning's replacement, had managed to bring him back to the BPRD at all. Not only him, but Hellboy, Liz, and the newcomer Johann Krauss. It was a miracle given all that the team had been through. 

Part of John suspected their return had a lot to do with the commander's promises to help Abe bring back his princess in any way she could, and he knew that his own transfer back to the bureau was part of that promise. Abe had wanted him back. Now John knew why. 

"This is not the only reason I asked for your transfer back from Antarctica." Abe cut in on the agent's thoughts. "Though, I would be lying if I said this did not help spur my actions."

"So somehow, I am able to wake up an elf prince that is in some sort of limbo between life and death. And we have to wake him up in order to wake up the princess.... You're sure that Nuada won't kill us all if we wake him up? I've read the reports Abe. Hellboy called him a rage-machine and Liz called him a psycho." John looked over at the wax sculpture Abe had painstakingly put back together after the prince had shattered following the battle with the Golden Army. It was settled behind the library couch, on which his sister's statue had been placed. Both wax figures looked masterfully carved, like works of art. 

"I have read Nuada. His form may have become this statue, but his mind is still active in its own void. His and Nuala's deaths have changed him. And I believe that you are the only one that can wake him............. This....situation; it requires your pure heart, John."

The agent rose to his feet, walking around the table they had been seated at to make his way towards the wax sculptures. His eyes trailed over the elf prince's face, elegant and scarred. A part of him urged him to just _do it_. Bring the prince back so Abe could have his princess. The rest of him just felt silly. How was this really supposed to work? Sure, Abe still touted that he was pure of heart and apparently that had some effect, but there was nothing innately magical about what Abe was asking him to do. He just had to lean up and...

Well...if it was really so simple, then what could it hurt to try?

"All right, Abe." John conceded, getting up the nerve at last to do what his friend asked. Abe hurried over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder in a brief motion of thanks before moving to his own place at Nuala's side. "On the count of three?"

"I believe that will suffice." Abe knelt at his princess's side. His eyes found John's, imploring and grateful. His doubts fled in the face of his friend's earnest appreciation. 

"One... Two... Three." John jammed his eyes closed and leaned in, pressing his lips to the elf prince's chilled ones, and silently praying that this would work. Abe needed this to work.

One second passed. Then two. Then three and now he felt like a moron. He felt like he was molesting a piece of art, like he was dragging his clammy, unworthy lips over the Mona Lisa. He felt.... He felt the lips under his starting to warm. 

Shocked, he stumbled back, eyes going wide. John's heart pounded as he saw the wax starting to soften. The shape it took wasn't so different from the one it had been, but it was more real. Clothes fell and swished, shoulders relaxed their solid line of tension. Then he blinked and everything was real, not a touch of waxiness left to the elf prince sagging against the back of the couch.

Working on instinct, John rushed up to the prince's side, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked quickly, brown eyes flitting over the pale, scarred face. A pair of serious golden eyes latched onto his. John felt them, like physical hands sorting through the fibers of his being, exposing everything he'd ever done wrong. He unintentionally shivered.

"My sister." Nuada murmured at last. He turned his head slightly, taking in his surroundings and simultaneously letting John use his fixated brain again. The agent straightened, motioning over the couch. For the first time, he looked and saw Abe holding his princess. Nuala had the same white-gold hair as her brother, spilling down her back, and she was clinging to the sapien like her only lifeline. Maybe he was. 

John smiled a little, happy to see his friend so happy. He turned his head back to Nuada, expecting the scene to have melted his heart as well, but the prince's face was impassive. He placed a hand on the back of the couch, supporting himself as he circled it. 

Abe looked up from Nuala as her brother came up beside him. He smiled softly, moving out of the way so that the two of them could talk. The elves spoke, almost too softly for John to hear any words, before hugging each other tightly. Nuada seemed exhausted as he sagged into the couch beside her. His perceptive eyes closed as they continued to speak in hushed undertones. 

John moved to Abe's side, setting a hand on the sapien's arm. "Do you need anything else? ..............If not, I should probably head back to my paperwork." He said softly. Abe turned to him and hauled him into an unexpected hug. John felt his breath leave him in a whoosh as the sapien's hidden strength crushed him for a second. When he was released, Abe placed his hands on the agent's shoulders and held him at arm's length, giving him the widest smile John had ever seen on him. 

"Thank you, John. Thank you so much." Abe whispered. His eyes and voice were filled with emotion. The agent brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck shyly. 

"It's no problem Abe." He chuckled. "Just, please keep him out of trouble. I don't think I could ever explain this to Commander Clarke. As it is, I'll just report that you found a way to bring them back and if they ask for more details....I'm not sure what I'll say."

"I will take care of things." Abe assured him. John's cheeks filled with crimson. 

"Can we omit all mention of kissing?" He asked, embarrassed. His friend's smile widened in amusement. 

"I suppose so. Though, breaking the spell via 'true love's kiss' is a little poetic isn't it?" Abe chuckled. John felt his entire face heat. He crossed his arms. 

"Okay, I know when I'm being teased. I'm gonna go do my paperwork before I get myself even more embarrassment." He said, turning away. 

"See you later, John." Abe replied, smothering a laugh. The agent flashed him a smile over his shoulder. As he headed out of the library, he took one last look at Nuada. The prince's head was bowed, resting near his sister's, but before the doors could close between them, his golden eyes latched onto John's one last time. The agent felt something fluttery in his chest for an instant, then he quickly hurried off in the other direction.

_True love's kiss, huh? Yeah right._ John thought. 

 

2\. _The CPR Situation_

Nuada and Nuala had been with the BPRD for three months. Commander Clarke had, at first, wanted to have at least Nuada take the standard agent training course, but seeing him perform in his first field mission had quashed that useless idea. 

Nuada, for his part, had settled down immensely. He willingly worked with the BPRD, though his distaste for humans was still visible on his face whenever they were in close proximity. The only one strangely exempt from this stone cold glare was John, though 'not glared at' also seemed to equate to 'completely ignored'. Which would have been a shame if John were masochistic enough to indulge the errant thought about how hot the prince was or how attractive his fighting ability made him. But John preferred to aim for targets he could hit and there was no point to being interested in the elf prince when the prince obviously didn't care whether he lived or died. 

Except, that wasn't exactly true. 

Nuada _did_ care whether he lived or died, John realized as he coughed the rest of the water out of his lungs, because he had just woken up to the elf breathing air into his abused lungs. 

After a shark-like mermaid from the Boston harbor had dragged John down beneath the waves, he had thought that he'd met his end. She wedged him under some kind of debris beneath the water, swimming up to find another catch. As John's vision started to fade, he saw the inky cloud of blood in the water above him. Then, gore streaked, white-gold hair was billowing around his face. He saw a flash of golden eyes through the encroaching darkness, before it all fell away to nothing. 

Then he was back on the docks, turning to the side to avoid anyone's faces as he hacked up lungfuls of salty water. A hand rubbed his back, warm and sturdy against him as the chill of wet clothes surrounded him. After he had finished coughing up what felt like an entire ocean, Abe handed him a towel. John circled himself in the brown fluff, turning his head to look at everyone. Behind his friend's worried faces, he spotted Nuada, who was toweling himself dry with another of the brown, fluffy towels.

"He saved you." Liz said softly, like she herself was in awe of the situation. John swallowed, feeling his rough throat protest, and walked over to the elf.

Nuada watched him come through wary eyes. John clutched at the towel around himself, as if it could encourage him to speak to the intimidating elf. He lowered his eyes, looking at the damp wooden slats of the dock. 

"Thank you for saving me, Prince Nuada." John croaked. He glanced up, seeing shock and amusement chase each other behind the elf's eyes before the emotion closed off entirely. 

"You are welcome, Agent Myers."

 

3\. _Ancient God Bedtime Stories_

John stared up at the massive stone behemoth in awe. It was his first mission out with Nuada, as partners; Commander Clarke got it in her head that putting them together was a good idea after the mermaid/CPR situation, and John was starting to find that he really liked the idea himself. For one thing, Nuada was much more agreeable than Hellboy had ever been. For another, this was John's first mission that had ended non-violently.

The great stone god that towered above them, trailing moss and plant detritus, had spoken to Nuada in a language that John knew wasn't taught in any human schools. They had laughed, and then the god agreed to return to sleep. 

John was in awe of his partner, who stood on the giant's shoulder and spoke into its ear. Nuada had stopped this earthen god, who had awakened in the Smokey Mountains and proceeded to terrify several local hikers, with little more than a sentence. 

The elf jumped back down to John's side, dusty, but none the worse for wear. He smirked at the agent's slack jawed expression as the giant god sat himself back down along the mountain ridge. "You will catch flies in that mouth of yours." Nuada teased. John blinked, not having expected his partner to speak to him, then blushed to the tips of his ears. 

"I just didn't expect things to end so bloodlessly. It's a nice change." He retorted. Nuada 'hmmed', his expression thoughtful.

Above them, the giant god rumbled out something. Its voice sounded like the grating of boulders against one another to John, but Nuada cocked an inquisitive ear. When the voice stopped, the elf smirked at John again. 

"The mountain god would like us to display the bond between elves and men. To prove to him that the world can manage if gods renew their slumber." Nuada explained. John blinked. 

"So...what? We shake hands?" He asked, confused. The prince chuckled, his eyes lit with mirth and mischief. 

"No....... We do this." He stated, placing a hand on the back of the agent's neck and hauling him into a sudden kiss. John squeaked, not sure what to do, but certainly not resisting. Nuada angled his head and the kiss turned soft, drawing the human in. Confused, but aroused, John's hands found the elf prince's shoulders and clung there for dear life. His mind started to feel fuzzy as a cool hand slipped beneath his suit jacket and began to caress his back through his dress shirt.

Booming laughter like the enthusiastic mating of stone golems broke them apart. John's eyes widened in shock as Nuada released him. He felt as if he had been doused with a bucket of cold water at the reminder of where they were and what they were _supposed_ to be doing. The elf prince chuckled, his hand raising to ruffled John's slightly rumpled brown hair.

"Congratulations, Agent Myers. You have fulfilled your first divine task." Nuada said, and John was certain that he was being teased again until the stone god laid its head into the side of the mountain. It gave a sound that was unmistakably a yawn, though still sounded like rocks in a tumble dryer, and went to sleep. John stared at it, then at Nuada. Then he threw up his hands and started walking back towards where they'd parked, giving up all hope of understanding. 

 

4\. _Troll Market Diversion_

The Troll Market was a messy, constant flow of supernatural creatures making their way this way and that. There were stalls selling everything from bootlegged DVDs to meats from an animal John had never even heard of. Everything looked dusty and grimy under the low light, and the trolls didn't do much to alleviate the problem, smelling like month old garbage. Even so, there was something beautiful about it. The way that Hellboy had relaxed as he led Liz down one street, or the way Abe and Nuala had lit up when they found a book stand along another.

Now John stood to the side of Nuada as he bartered with a troll woman for some of the information they needed; the two of them being the only ones still directly focused on the mission. He tried not to let his eyes go vacant, but the two were talking in a language John didn't understand and it was causing the agent's mind to drift. 

As was customary for him these days, his mind wanted to approach the topic of Nuada. John tried to shove that away like the live grenade it was and focus on their surroundings, but five minutes into looking at the supernatural creatures that were _all_ staring at him in the way kids eye a bowl of free candy and he decided that maybe he ought to keep his eyes down. After all, the Troll Market might not look at Nuada or Hellboy or Abe differently, but they sure as hell didn't like the sight of humans mucking around in their secret area.

So, focusing on his thoughts was the best option. He gave in and let himself think about the elf prince, despite knowing it would lead him to places he didn't want to think about. After all, who knew what the prince would do to John if he let on that he was attracted to the elf. Nuada might not be on a quest for vengeance any more; that didn't mean he would be understanding of the little crush that John was developing. Luckily for the agent, it was still just a crush at this point. He had tracked it back to Nuada giving him CPR which he kept telling himself did not count as a kiss. And that kiss to bring Nuada back to life; that didn't count either. And neither did the one at the request of the mountain god. They were all just incidental and- 

Nuada's hand touched his shoulder, jerking him out of his own mind in a flash. John blinked up at him, confused. Nuada's hands were still empty, so he hadn't gotten the book he was bartering for, and now he and the troll woman were both watching John intently. The agent silently hoped he wasn't being bartered.

"John," Nuada said softly, his voice almost lost in the clamor, "I am trying to prove to this saleswoman that I already have a mate and therefore cannot become hers." There was an urgency in his voice that told John to catch on to the train of thought here quickly. Nuada needed to prove he already had a mate, none of their teammates were around. Obviously, he needed John to pretend to be his mate. The agent took a short glance at the troll woman and immediately sympathized with Nuada. He wouldn't want such an angry looking lady to be bearing down on him like that. 

"Whatever you need, Nuada." John answered. He saw a flicked behind the elf's eyes and hoped hadn't just messed up something he'd regret later. 

Then, slender arms encircled his waist, hauling him closer. John's breath caught in his chest. His hands found Nuada's shoulders and rested there lightly. The prince leaned his head down, touching their foreheads together, just once, before slanting his lips over John's in a kiss. The agent fought to keep a groan buried in his throat, closing his eyes at the feel of it. The cool, yet still pleasantly warm weight of Nuada's soft lips pressed into his own. He could feel the teeth through the pressure, reminding him that Nuada was still quite dangerous. The thought made him shiver, exposing a kink for power that he didn't know he had. Nuada's hand migrated to the back of John's head, sifting fingers through the brown hair and holding him solidly in place. John's mouth opened slightly, his instincts taking over. 

Before the kiss could progress any further, the troll woman behind the counter cleared her throat. Nuada drew back, slowly, as if he was in no rush. His eyes stayed glued to John's for a long moment, and the agent felt like the prince saw every flaw and every fear written there. The elf's lips curled in a leisurely smile, then he turned back to the troll woman. John glanced at her, in the moment before he stared straight down at his feet again, and part of him swore the woman was blushing. He saw money trade hands, then the book that they had come for, and he finally raised his eyes when Nuada turned him around and placed a hand on his hip. 

John blushed furiously later when Abe asked how Nuada had gotten the book so cheap.

 

5\. _Sex Pollen Fiasco_

"What do they look like, Abe?" John asked as he followed Nuada down a barely lit corridor. The abandoned school building was completely dark, and it was night time so there was no light coming in from the windows. The only thing lighting the hallway now, aside from their flashlights, was the blue and pink glow coming from an office and one of the classrooms further down the hall. 

"Blue petals with glowing pink tips. The vines are darker blue and they have neon blue veins running through then." Abe answered through the coms. He and Nuala were safely staying back this time. 

There were no reports of anything violent among the things coming from this school's biology department, but the CDC had been called to sort out something that was causing inappropriate outbursts, followed by fevers and eventually death. It was just sheer luck that someone had managed to collect a pollen sample. When it ran through the database, the BPRD found an instance of the same pollen in its files and took jurisdiction over the scene. 

Liz had argued with them before thy left the base that she could just burn up the flowers, but at seven months pregnant, no one wanted to risk her. Now Nuada, John, Hellboy, and Dr. Krauss were searching the abandoned school building, armed with several canisters of supernatural round-up. The chemical inside the cans looked like fire extinguisher powder, but the regular ingredients were combined with holy water and iron shavings. John was wearing a hazmat suit, in a lovely, unflattering yellow, but Hellboy and Nuada refused on the grounds that they probably wouldn't be affected. Krauss wasn't wearing one either, but he was unlikely to be affected without a physical body. They had set up decontamination showers outside for when the job was done and had cases with spare clothes ready. John had the creeping feeling that they really expected this to go wrong. 

"We can see blue and pink glowing, Abe. I think we're pretty close." John said into his radio. He saw Nuada look back at him and smirk. The elf had already made it clear that he thought John was overreacting with the hazmat suit. The pollen was only deadly if it wasn't worked out of ones system and Nuada was sure he was fast enough to spray the flowers before they released any of the pollen to begin with. John still decided he'd rather be safe than sorry, and he was quick to tell the elf so. They had developed a rapport between them now; something teasing and friendly. They no longer acted like strangers, though John certainly wasn't about to go spilling all his secrets to Nuada. Not when his crush on the elf was one of them.

"Be careful, you two. Red and Dr. Krauss have managed to spray more than a few plants on the first floor without incident, but the flowers could still release pollen before you get to them." Abe warned. 

"Got it. We'll be careful, Abe." John replied, feeling pretty confident with Nuada there. 

They reached the first room with the glowing. They had been expecting a few small flowers, about the diameter of a coffee cup, but apparently they had found the mother of all the flowers in this building. Its blue and pink gleam lit up what must have, at one point, been a teacher's office. Vines ran over the desk and down the back of it. A filing cabinet was entirely wrapped up in the glowing coils. The flower was at least as big as a manhole cover, filled with spiky petals whose tips pulsed with pink light. At the center were pollen pouches, branching out on the ends of long stamens. Each pouch looked like a thick coin purse, blue-black in color, and ready to burst. 

Nuada took a step towards it. The petals flexed and began to curve towards the prince, as if the plant were conscious of his presence. John resisted the urge to reach out; to grab him and pull him away from the dangerous plant. The elf's light steps took him through the vine strewn floor, right up to the plant. He raised his canister, ready to give the flower a long hose down, and POP, POP, POP, it burst. To be more specific, the pollen pouches burst. It dusted Nuada from head to toe in glittery golden dust. The elf spluttered, stumbling back a few paces, then sprayed the plant with powder. 

White, pressurized foam streaked the glowing plant. It hissed, like steam escaping, as it began to wither. Nuada rubbed the pollen from his eyes, coughing quietly as he covered the roots and the vines with the white spray. 

"Are you all right?" John asked, stepping into the doorway to help spray the last of the clinging vines. He reached out to touch his partner's arm. 

When Nuada rounded on him, John instantly knew something was wrong. His face was streaked with glittery pollen and his eyes had changed. Neon blue had filled the whites and pink colored the formerly golden irises. John took a step back, groping for his radio. He heard it click on as Nuada began to approach him, backing him up with every step until John's back met the wall beside the door. 

"N-Nuada's been infected." He called out, the words echoing around inside his helmet slightly before the elf reached out and removed it from him. John tried not to breathe in, knowing that some of the glittering particles were still in the air. He tried to shift towards the open doorway, only to have Nuada slam the door shut before he could escape. He gasped, and felt the sudden tingle down his nose and his throat. His vision tunneled, seeing everything with a pink and blue filter even though the light of the flower had already faded. "I-I've been infected." John managed to croak, trying to stay sane, even though the instinctual part of him was demanding that he strip out of the sweltering hazmat suit. 

"Just hang in there John! Red and Dr. Krauss are working through the flowers on your floor. They'll get to you in a moment and spray you with the foam. That should lessen the effects long enough for you to get to the decon showers and get the pollen off of you." Abe told him through the half forgotten radio. Nuada was stripping the heavy hazmat suit from him, growling at all the clothes that remained in his way. John's errant hands were on the elf's belt, trying to figure out how the catch worked. 

"Wh-what about the pollen we've already breathed in? Won't it kill us?" The agent asked into the radio, now hanging from his ear as his suit jacket was shoved from his shoulders and his dress shirt was ripped open with enough force to send buttons clattering to every corner of the room. He was having trouble maintaining the focus to talk to Abe now. All he really wanted was to see what Nuada's hard, lithe body looked like without all the layers in the way. 

"It will not kill us if properly vented." Nuada growled against his collarbone, sucking dark marks into John's pale skin. The human shivered, finally managing to unhook the elf's complicated belt and dropping it to the foam covered floor. 

"There was a serum developed to negate the pollen's effects the last time the BPRD had to deal with this. We'll inject you as soon as you're clean of the pollen. Can you still walk yourselves to the decon units?" Abe asked. He didn't get an answer, as Nuada was in the process of taking John out of his pants, with hands in all the inappropriate places. "John, please focus." Abe's voice was strained, most likely because he had some sense of what was happening on the other side of the radio. 

It was Nuada who answered, plucking the headset from John's ear. "John is a little indisposed at the moment, but I will get him to the showers." The elf practically purred into the radio. He then dropped the piece of equipment under foot and crushed it. John groaned, lamenting the loss of equipment that he would have to put in a new requisition for, but that was forgotten when he succeeded in pushing Nuada's crimson shirt up and off of him. He moaned loudly when he finally got his hands on cool, sweat slicked skin. He was more than ready to continue 'venting' this fevered demand that charged under his skin, so he was shocked when Nuada picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

They went back down the halls that they had come in through. John saw that the previously flower lit classroom was now dark and he spared a brief thought to wonder where Hellboy and Krauss were. He hoped not in the same situation, imagining Liz would not be very happy with that, before his mind descended back beneath the haze of want that had been driving him for God only knew how long now. He wrapped his legs around Nuada's torso, feeling the elf pause. His hands trailed shakily up the prince's now bare back, tracing his fingers over the lines of scars with a tenderness not entirely brought on by the pollen.

They had barely gotten back down to the first floor before Nuada slammed the human against a wall, sliding him back down so that they were chest to chest and groin to groin. The elf's hips jerked against John's, like his rigid control was snapping. Cool fingers dug into the hollow of the agent's hips, holding him tight against the wall as Nuada ground their straining erections together.

John was panting. He couldn't remember why what they were doing was bad. Or, if not bad, at least embarrassing. He peppered kisses and nips to Nuada's strong jaw. The prince growled approvingly, his hips setting a pace to drive them higher and higher. John lamented that they were still wearing pants, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of the elf's shoulders to try and rectify that. He let out punched, little breaths, curling his legs around Nuada like a vice. His skin was getting hotter and tighter, like it was ready to rip open upon the moment of maximum pleasure and disgorge all of the energy swirling beneath the surface. 

Suddenly, something cold and wet splattered against the side of him. John might have fallen over, if not for Nuada's strong body holding him up. Just like that, the fevered pitch of his thoughts came crashing back to reality. The pink and blue tinge left his vision and he remembered why they shouldn't be rutting against the wall in an abandoned school.

Hellboy stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a smirk and pointing the muzzle of his supernatural fire extinguisher at the two of them. John dripped with the wet powder and he was sure he could taste some of it in his mouth. Hellboy's tail twitched and his smirk grew into a smile. 

"Okay, break it up you two." He teased. "Don't make me turn the hose on you again."

Nuada took a step back from John, taking his warmth with him and leaving the agent shivering. John blushed with embarrassment and then both of them, now a little more in control of their faculties, trudged their way out of the building towards the decon showers. 

They would scrub off any remaining pollen and take an embarrassing needle prick to the backside and never speak of this again. John would silently lament later that his embarrassment hadn't at least had a satisfying ending for him to look back on. He was just left secretly imagining what that would have been like and trying to ignore the disappointment. 

 

+1. _The Time with No Excuse_

John stood in the ring opposite Nuada, panting. He couldn't remember why he had thought sparring with his partner would be a good idea. He generally didn't like getting his ass kicked. He vaguely remembered the conversation where he had admitted to Nuada that he would like to build up his fighting repertoire, but in retrospect, it seemed like a terrible idea to pit himself against a battle hardened elf prince. 

Now covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he dropped his hands onto his knees and prepared to beg for mercy. Nuada was just too strong and too fast. He couldn't keep up with the elf's movements. John raised his head to speak, only to find that his partner was now directly in front of him. He swallowed hard, looking up into the piercing golden eyes. 

"This seems like a good point to stop for the day." Nuada smirked at John knowingly. "Why don't we hit the showers?"

The agent huffed and straightened up. A smile came to his lips. "Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea." 

He followed Nuada out of the ring, ducking past the ropes. They went through the empty gym to the locker room. Once there, they began the task of disrobing for the showers. John had to try very hard not to steal glances at the elf. It was had not to want to see the body that he had gotten so tactilely familiar with during the sex pollen fiasco. Instead, he kept his eyes to himself and finished stripping off his damp sweats. 

Towel in hand, he moved to slip into one of the large shower stalls. He hung the towel up on one of the hooks and shut the curtain, leaving him in a still rather large area. He turned on the hot water, as high as the heat would go, and sighed in pleasure as it began to ease the tension in his muscles.

The shower curtain shifted and John frowned as the cool air flowed in after it. He wasn't thinking much of it until cool hands found his shoulders and began massaging. He jumped, turning his head to see Nuada standing behind him. 

"What are you doing?!" He yelped. 

"Helping." Nuada replied, as if he hadn't just stepped, naked, into the shower with John. 

"What do you mean 'helping'? You're supposed to use a different shower, not bundle in with someone else!" 

Nuada turned the hysterical agent around and pressed him up against the wall. John's voice choked off in a little gasp as he felt him, really felt Nuada for the first time. The elf was solid, hard muscle. Emphasis on _hard_ and it started to bring out the energy in John's tired body as he reacted to it. 

"You have been so careful around me ever since the pollen affected us. But I could see the looks. I can hear it in your head even now." Nuada whispered silkily into the agent's ear. "You want me. And I want you, John Myers."

His hands skimmed down John's slick, wet chest, thumbs finding his nipples and rubbing in a way that made the man whimper. His mouth trailed down the agent's neck, latching onto the pale flesh and sucking a bruise into it. John's head fell back, cracking against the wall. 

"I know you want more than just sex." Nuada raised his head to nuzzle the man's damp hair, inhaling the water-warmed scent of him. "And we can see to that just as soon as we're done here. That pollen left us with unfinished business." He practically purred the words into John's ear. Heat washed over the man's cheeks and kept right on going all the way down his body. Nuada was right. He did want this. All of it.

He turned his head and kissed the elf. Their noses bumped, but when they angled correctly and Nuada kissed him back, it was electric. John had never felt so much emotion in a kiss before. It made him give a full bodied shiver, which sent Nuada smirking into the kiss. The elf pressed him further into the wall and covered him with his body. Water cascaded down the two of them, encouraging the slick slide of body against body, hips against hips. Nuada's tongue came out to lick the seam of the agent's lips. John parted them and a second later was caught in a duel of tongues. Nuada would never have ceded the kiss to him, but after dominating John's mouth and exploring it thoroughly, he coaxed the agent to do some exploring of his own. All the while, they rocked together, erections sliding in hot pressure between their hips. 

Nuada broke from his lips to kiss and nip a burning path down the side of the agent's neck. His hand slipped between the two of them, stroking and teasing them together. Nuada free hand curled around the agent, sinking into his ass and squeezing appreciatively. John bucked up, caught between the two sensations. 

"Please...more...." He breathed, moaning with every alternate breath. He heard, rather than saw as Nuada squirted some of the pump soap onto his hand. He felt the slick fingers come around behind him, tracing over his entrance with unbelievable gentleness. When Nuada suddenly sank to his knees, John cracked open his eyes to look at him. The picture the elf painted was amazing. Still confident and smug, even as he lowered himself to lick a long stripe up the underside of John's cock. The agent cried out, arching back. He felt the first of Nuada's slick fingers breach inside him. It filled him, long and agile, and immediately sought out his prostate. 

John whimpered, trying to hide how thoroughly unraveled he was becoming. His half-lidded eyes stayed fixed on the prince as Nuada took the tip of the agent's cock into his mouth and sucked. John was gripping the tiles of the shower wall, unable to keep himself steady anymore. His breath whined out of him and it was all he could do not to thrust his hips into the prince's unbelievably hot mouth. As it turned out, he didn't have to. While a second finger moved to penetrate the agent's tight hole, Nuada slid down, tortuously slow, on John's cock. His mouth wrapped the man's length in a velvet vice. John thought he would lose his mind as he was stretched and sucked to oblivion.

"Nuada..." He moaned, unable to control his voice. He distantly felt the third finger penetrating him, but it didn't bring with it any pain or discomfort. Instead, Nuada deepthroated him, massaging his prostate with the newly sheathed three fingers, and John came with a strangled cry as the sensation all became too much. 

Nuada lapped at his oversensitive cock until it was clean, then rose back to his feet. He kissed John passionately, receiving just as much fire in return as John chased the taste of himself on Nuada's tongue. Gently, the elf lifted John up, keeping him pressed into the wall. He felt the agent's legs curl around his waist without any prompting. His hardness pressed and prodded at John's ass, waiting for permission. 

As they broke the kiss, John rolled his hips, feeling his spent cock start to awaken at the stimulus. "Please...Nuada, please...I need you inside..." He breathed, blushing darkly at the words. The prince smirked and kisses him deeply. He reached down to take himself in hand and guided himself to the agent's quivering entrance. A shallow thrust pushed past the tight ring of muscle and, once the heat had closed around the head of him, the elf wasn't stopping. He moved slowly, ever aware of John's comfort, but pressed in at a gentle, constant drive. The agent gasped, feeling so full and so warm. It was like he was being heated from the inside out. 

A low keening came from John's mouth as Nuada finally seated himself fully inside the agent. The elf quickly caught his lover's lips and swallowed the noise. He gave a few shallow, testing thrusts. When they coaxed a low groan out of the man's throat, Nuada smirked and drew back for a deeper thrust. He left his agent's lips to kiss and nip at the light trail of red marks from his last meandering trip over the human's throat. They would definitely be bruises later and a part of Nuada reveled in marking the man as his. 

John couldn't keep his head on straight anymore. He was taking quick, almost hiccuping breaths with every deep thrust into his body. The hard pumping was battering his insides, setting every inch of his passage alight with pleasure. Nuada was going harder and faster than anyone John had ever been with before and he loved it. The elf had ruined any other options for him and it thrilled him. He could feel the possessiveness tolling off of the prince in waves and thrilled that it was over him.

Their bodies came together again and again; building them higher and higher until neither could take any more. Nuada reached up, gripping the back of John's neck and forcing the human to look him in the eye. John felt everything click into place when he met that golden gaze. He came untouched, arching up and throwing back his head. Nuada growled, burying his face in the agent's neck as he pulsed inside him. His hips stuttered, fulfilling the need to breed himself up into John deeper. The agent shivered as the warmth filled him. In all his life, he had never felt something so good.

Nuada lifted his head, looking John in the eye. "You're mine." He murmured, barely loud enough to be heard over the water still running lukewarm water over them. John blushed. 

"Does that mean _you_ are _mine_?" He asked. Nuada nodded slowly. A smile lifted the corners of John's mouth. "Okay then."

As they sealed this agreement with a kiss, John decided that all of those other kisses might actually have counted after all. 

 

/END.


End file.
